Spies (Oblivion)
Overview Quest giver: Jauffre in Cloud Ruler Temple Reward: (Main Quest) Background Mythic Dawn agents have discovered the location of Martin and are spying on activity in Cloud Ruler Temple. Captain Steffan and his men have noted their activities, and these spies must be eliminated. Walkthrough There are a few Mythic Dawn agents outside of Cloud Ruler Temple that you will need to eliminate. It's best to do this at night when you have the element of stealth. The spies hang out by the nearby Runestone. Once you eliminate Jearl, take her key and investigate her house in Bruma. Find the basement and find her orders from Ruma Camoran. You will discover the Mythic Dawn's plans for Martin and Bruma. (If you leave through the caverns right after reading the note, you can catch up with Saveri Faram, the second agent.) Be sure to talk to the Countess in Castle Bruma and Captain Burd, and follow-up with Jauffre. The beggars will tell you that they saw someone else in the house. This information is all but useless. After you have killed the first agent, the second will be at the Stone after 1-2 days. Alternate walkthrough Follow the quest marker, and talk to Captain Burd in Bruma, then the other guard next to him. He will tell you to go check out Jearl's house. They won't be there during the night so arrive during the day and kill Jearl and the other spy in her house. Take the keys off Jearl's body, then proceed into the basement (through trap door in floor), take the orders before you enter the cave. They are on a table in between the trap door back upstairs and the door into the caves. Return to Jauffre. It is also possible to run right into Jearl on the street when you first enter Bruma, in which case she may attack you. If this happens, kill her and then go to talk with Captan Burd, who will express shock that she was a spy but give you permission to search her house and tell you to deal with any other spies as you please. Journal Entries Delivering the Mysterium Xarxes books to Martin: :I delivered the Mysterium Xarxes to Martin, and told him that Mankar Camoran had escaped to Paradise with the Amulet of Kings. Martin believes the key to opening a portal to Camoran's Paradise lies within the pages of the Mysterium Xarxes, but he will need some time to study it, and ward himself against its evil power. Speaking to Captain Steffan about spies: :Steffan told me that the suspicious strangers have been seen on the road to Cloud Ruler Temple, usually near the runestone at dusk. Speaking to Captain Burd in Castle Bruma: :Captain Burd told me that no strangers were in town, although he said that Jearl had recently returned from a trip, I should talk to Jearl. After eliminating the spies in Bruma and speaking to Jauffre: :Jauffre was pleased that I eliminated the spies in Bruma, but is worried that the Mythic Dawn have already learned that Martin is at Cloud Ruler Temple. He promised to warn the Countess that Bruma is in grave danger. Category:Main Quest